


The Daddy Look

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Swearing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: A few little quips during a mission leads to a new chapter in the kink book.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Kudos: 72





	The Daddy Look

“Lazarus,” Bucky’s voice barked over the comms. “Location!”

Grunting you were in the middle of hand to hand with a Hydra operative. Dodging a few hits, a kick to your chest knocked you back and flat on the ground, the second time that had happened and your ass hurt. Before you could blink a gun waved in front of your face, reacting quickly you kicked it away before it went off.

“Shit!” Came Bucky’s open curse, he was no doubt looking for you this very minute. Hearing the shot. “Where is Lazarus?!”

Seeing an opening you kicked up and hard, right into the crotch of the offending agent. The man grunted, clutching his family jewels tight and you smirked landing another powerful kick to his bent down face effectively knocking them out. Pressing the comm in your ear you responded out of breath, “Lazarus here. I was delayed, the fourth floor is clear now, I’ve got what we need.”

“Answer your damn comm next time,” came the relieved but irritated reply from Bucky. “We’re packing up, get back to the jet.”

A snort escaped you, “Yes, daddy.” 

There was echoing silence on the comm line as you stood up dusting yourself off you stomped the agent one last time in the chest for good measure, stretching the ache in your shoulder as you started the long jog back to the Quinjet. Before you cleared the building there were two other Hydra agents that popped up out of nowhere, you quickly ICEd them instead of engaging. Barely breaking stride as you exited the building. You were in zero mood for more nonsense right now.

Your fingers touched the comm, “Whoever cleared the first floor you missed some.”

“That would be your daddy,” came the snarky reply from Sam as his shadow swooped overhead. Tailing you as you broke into the open and ran along the concrete, dodging boxes and passed out Hydra agents.

There was no way you could stop the smirk from spreading on your lips as you jogged along and put a little bit of an aching pout in your voice, “Daddy, you’re not taking care of me.”

“Oh, I’ll take care of you princess don’t you worry,” Bucky’s voice had dropped in an octave, the sound you knew as his sign of arousal but to anyone else sounded like annoying teasing. The response was unexpected and did two things, a breathy laugh escaped you, and your core clenched at the thought, a tingle shooting through your body with his tone. 

“You do know this is an open line right?”

Stark’s humorless voice had you laughing as you made it up the gangway of the jet Sam landing close behind you, “I’m aware yes. What do they call that, voyeurism?” You were sure to flash Bucky a cheeky smile as he rolled his eyes turning away and sowing his gun and taking his seat.

“You’re a freak girl,” Sam said, with a laughing smile and a high five.

Throwing yourself in the seat beside Bucky you shrugged. “I’ll try anything once.”

“As disturbing as that is,” Clint’s voice came from the pilot’s seat. “I’ve got better places to be.”

You felt the jet lurch as it began to hover and you buckle your harness.

“He does got that whole daddy thing going for him though,” Sam said, leaning over your seat with an obnoxiously loud whisper. You could see Bucky’s eye twitching from where you sat. “The hair, the beard.”

“Stoic expression,” you added with amusement when his eyes snapped over to you. “Total daddy look.”

Sam’s laughter rang around the jet while Clint shook his head and Bucky shifted in his seat accentuating an eye roll for good measure. A twinge of pain in your side made the breath hitch in your throat and even more grateful to be on the way back home.

Later that night after the debrief, medical check-up, and the praise for retrieving important intel you were sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing lotion into the bruises that littered your body. The extra-long bath you took was relaxing but didn’t do much to soothe the aches you actually felt. Your unexpected hand to hand on the fourth floor made you use your body more as a shield for the data than for actual combat. True you healed faster than regular people did, thank you super-soldier serum, but it still took time for it to happen.

Instant healing was only a factor if you were dead, but the cream Banner had developed helped with your recovery time. It worked for everyone but Bucky wouldn’t be caught dead admitting to using it once or twice. You’d snuck it in after the excuse of giving a massage before; even using it to doctor a nasty looking bruise on his face once as he slept that was going to take days to heal and you couldn’t bear to look at any longer than necessary.

Speaking of your soldier boy, Bucky had been in a mood since your return, cold-shouldering you even when you’d stripped out of your gear which was unusual. Now he was huff puffing around the bedroom, putting a little extra strength into slamming drawers closed and undressing for bed. When he sat down on the edge, he put a little extra bounce in the springs, it jostled you enough to finally ask.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” he snapped, catching you off guard. “Everything’s fine.” Normally he was very open about what was bothering him, Bucky had always made it a point that the two of you never hide things from one another. Especially after the broken ribs incident early on in your relationship.

Slowly you edged over to the other side of the bed, kissing his shoulder a couple of times and draping an arm over him hugging from behind. “Now I know that’s a lie. Tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

Bucky was quiet and still for a moment before a long sigh pushed out of him. “I don’t like what happened today,” he said, with a frown pulling at the edge of his mouth. “You didn’t answer over comms right away and I was worried. Then the quips over the comms and in the jet. You calling me… that.”

A frown of thought pulled at your lips for a brief moment, puzzled as to what exactly he was referring to, replaying the day’s events. “Wait, are you talking about when I called you daddy?” 

You watched his profile as he turned away from you for a brief moment, but as his chest turned red you knew you’d hit the nail on the head.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you said, fast to apologize sliding next to him and placing your hand over his own. “I was only joking around, Buck. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I won’t call you that ever again, alright.” A grumble escaped Bucky’s mouth and your eyes widened at what you thought you heard but were very unsure of. “Come again?”

“I wouldn’t mind it,” he rumbled, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. “In the right setting that is.”

There were those butterflies that only Bucky could manifest in you. The ones made of pure electricity as they flapped around, shooting jolts down your spine and making your arousal spike. You were utterly at a loss for words. 

The two of you never discussed many other kinks outside of what you considered to be typical given your professions and lifestyles. You liked being choked and held down, he liked being in control and pushing your limits. It was always safe with one another and that was important. Kinks. Those were a whole other chapter you’d somehow skipped over.

“Okay,” you ventured, sliding beside him. “So what would be the right, setting then?”

“Well,” his voice took on that husky timber that never failed to make your flesh erupt in goosebumps. “This might just be the right situation, but I think you were pretty bad today, doll.”

Pushing out your bottom lip into a pout you fell into the role easily biting back a smile, “I was good today, I swear daddy.”

Blue eyes narrowed as his mouth set in a firm line, “Now I know that’s not true, princess. You were teasing daddy today, and you know how much he doesn’t like that.”

Your brows shot up high and you looked down at your hands, you knew how much he hated having your sex life flaunted. Bucky liked private things to stay that way. But you had never done this, so you’d thought it would have been fair game to tease over. “I’m sorry daddy,” you whispered.

Bucky’s hands tipped your chin up to look at him, his gaze softened. “I know you are, but you’re still going to be punished for it.” You actually squirmed where you sat, the edge of your mouth twitching up in an amused smile. “Oh, does my girl think she needs punishment?”

“No,” you tried to pout, looking away from him, making a quick decision to wrench your chin out of his hand. The tiniest bit of disobedience.

Bucky’s fingers grasped your jaw, digging into the flesh of your cheek as he roughly turned your head towards him. Your eyes widened at the sudden show of force. Annoyance was evident on his face. “You’re being difficult today doll, if you want to be a brat then you’re going to be punished like one. Daddy doesn’t want to be mean, but you just make him so frustrated. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes daddy,” you stuttered, feeling his fingers clench against your skin a little harder. “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” he sighed with a half-smile, stepping back and away from you. Your eyes darted down to the sweat pants he wore, his cock obviously hard against the loose material. “Now we’re going to start with taking off all of your clothes. Leave your panties on and get on the bed kneeling facing me.”

Standing you made a show of pulling the plaid sleeping shorts down, wigging your hips, and letting them drop to the floor before you climbed back up onto the bed. “Sit up for me princess, and take off the shirt” Bucky instructed, hand palming his erection through his sweats.

Doing as instructed you knelt at the edge, fingers pulling at the edge of your tank top; you looked up through hooded eyes seeing Bucky’s breath hitch in his throat. “But, I’m not wearing anything underneath this daddy.”

He hummed low in his throat, hand clenching around his cock again before moving back to his hip. “I know kitten, daddy just wants to look at you.”

Swallowing hard you could feel the arousal pooling in your abdomen, the slick between your thighs more noticeable now that you didn’t have shorts on. Slowly you started pulling the shirt up, feeling the hem brush over your breasts, and ruffle your hair as it came over your head, tossing it away. For the first time in forever, you felt distinctly self-conscious, you had just been on a mission so it’s not like your body was in tip-top shape.

Hands fidgeted in front of you and you leaned back sitting on your heels, looking anywhere but directly at Bucky. “Eyes on me darlin’,” he whispered, your gaze darting to him in time to catch as his tongue reached out wetting his bottom lip. “Good girl. Sit up, knees apart, and hands on your thighs.”

Swallowing hard you did as instructed seeing the way Bucky’s eyes roved over your naked form, taking in every mark and every bruise. His hand came up tipping your chin and looking at one particularly nasty one, a sideswipe from the hand to hand earlier leaving a quarter of your jaw marred by the dark yellow bruise. 

“Today was a hard day. My Princess needs to take better care of herself,” he admonished, running his thumb over your lower lip before slipping it into your mouth. You eagerly began running your tongue along it wrapping your lips around the digit and sucking. “Such a good girl.”

Moaning in your throat at the praise your hands itched to reach out for him, to tangle in the locks of coffee color hair; cover that smirking mouth with kisses until _he_ was the one begging for _you_. 

You shivered as his metal hand traced with the lightest of touches along your collarbone. Playing connect the dots with the bruises and making your skin tingle; nipples peaked when he grazed the swell of your breast and you fought the urge to wiggle.

Down lower as he took a step towards you, closing the distance enough that you could feel the heat radiating off of him in the cool air of the bedroom. Fingers trailing over your belly, dipping for a brief moment into your bellybutton before ending above the band of your underwear.

Excitement thrummed through your veins, your heart skipping a beat or two when he looked up at you, blue eyes locking with your own. You had barely even realized he’d begun leaning in for a kiss when his breath caressed against you. “Alright, just to be clear. We both remember the safe word right?“

“Brooklyn,” you both breathed at the same time, your lips only inches away from one another. Close enough to taste the minty sweet flavor of toothpaste and mouthwash. He smiled as you leaned in to kiss him, eyes sliding shut. You jerked backward when your lips didn’t make contact with his own, blinking in surprise. 

“Only good girls get kisses, doll.” He said with a smirk. His hand trailed down your chest over your nipples briefly, eyes tracking his hand’s progress. “I wonder,” Bucky mused, hand grabbing hold of your pussy hard enough to make you jolt. “Oh, princess you’re soaking wet.”

His fingers worked over your clothed heat pulling a stuttered breath from you and your hands gripped hold of his biceps out of instinct. Bucky’s body went rigid when you grabbed him, surprised by the sudden contact but he didn’t push you away instead he sat down beside you with a smirk. “I think it’s time for your punishment, doll. Before you break any more rules tonight.”

A frown pulled the edges of your mouth. Eyes begging, please don’t be spanking, you weren’t sure your ass could take it with how many times you’d fallen on it today. “Yes, daddy.”

You didn’t mean it and the look in his eyes told you he knew, but you didn’t say the safe word so it was a no go for stopping. “Now you’re going to grind that sweet little pussy,” his flesh hand smacked onto the top of his thigh. “Right here.”

“A thigh ride,” you asked in surprise; catching his pointed look when you glanced up.

“Yes,” his voice rumbled next to you. Grasping your hand and giving a little tug guided you to your feet and around in front of him, setting you to straddle his thigh between your own. “Just like this,” he said, hands gripping your hips and moving them in a gentle rocking motion. 

Fingers dug into your hips, moving you faster and harder against him, Bucky bit his bottom lip watching you work with him. Grinding over his thick thigh, the heat growing between your legs with each flex of muscle until your hands braced on his shoulder and against his chest. Gaze shifting between his eyes and the bulge in his pants you didn’t hold back the tiny groans and moans.

Soon your hips moved on their own, grinding and jerking against him without any guidance or help. An appreciative groan started deep in his chest as he watched you, making your face heat with embarrassment. Rubbing yourself against him was, in fact, very embarrassing, but that was the point right. Bucky’s hands shifted up from your waist to your breasts, thumbs tracing your nipples and your rocking motion stuttered a gasp falling from your lips.

“That’s it, princess,” Bucky praised, fingertips tracing over your limbs and down your soft belly. Making your insides clench and a moan to escape your lips. “Tell me if you’re going to cum doll.”

The breath hitched in your throat, it was building too fast now that you knew he expected you to cum. That heady look in his eyes doing wonders to stoke your fire and build your ego. “Daddy, I’m going to cum,” you whined, hips rocking a little harder and angling the pressure more onto your clit. 

You were right on the edge, tension building in your legs to a crescendo about to crash over when his leg dropped out from under you. Scrambling to hold yourself you up pressed against him tightly as you stumbled forward, an involuntary shudder ran through you. 

“God damn it,” you cursed, holding onto his shoulders; face flush and limbs trembling you tried and failed to glare at him, coming off as more of a desperate pout than the frustration you actually felt. 

“What a face kitten,” Bucky laughed, fake pouting as his thumb traced over your plump wet lower lip. “I said it was a punishment, didn’t I? And for punishment, you don’t get to cum until I say so.”

You whined, body shuddering with how close you had been; the peak of your orgasm fading away quickly. With a chuckle Bucky resituated your hips, hand rubbing against your sensitive clit and down to your slit dipping a finger against you. “Oh, you are wet, such a good girl. A little more and I think you’ll have learned your lesson right princess? Now let’s start again.”

The strength of his grip changed, shoving you back down against his thigh and forcing you to rock against him again. This time you were eager to start, ready to build that pressure and pleasure. Rocking faster and not wasting time, hands braced against the top of his thigh, grinding your sensitive clit again. “So desperate for me, such a good girl Y/N.”

A mewling moan escaped at his praise, looking down you could see his leg slick with your juices. Rubbing your pussy against him, panties soaking wet, so close to orgasm; it sent a thrilling chill through your body. Buckys own breathing accelerated when your knee brushed against his cock, the first time was on accident; but when you did it again a little smile cracking the edge of your mouth. That was your undoing.

“Are you teasing me?” He asked, hand reaching up and gripping your hair tight in his fist. It was enough to make you keen, your hips didn’t still. “You should know better than to tease your daddy, Y/N.”

Shuddering you could feel your orgasm closing in, “Buc- I’m gonna cum. I want to cum, daddy.”

Bucky growled low in his throat before releasing your hair and grabbing your hips with his vibranium hand. Forcing you to still against him, you whined loudly. Hands grasping his biceps, a shuddering breath escaping you as sweet little tears began to prick at the edges of your eyes. Jesus, he’d only denied you twice and you were already a mess. 

“Oh, are those tears?” His voice was soothing and sympathetic. A hand cupping the side of your face, wiping away the few drops that managed to escape. “Don’t cry doll. I can’t spank you cause it was a hard day, so we had to do it this way. Understand? Do you think that’s enough punishment for now?”

Nodding your head you leaned into his hand, your need making you a wound up shaking mess. Safeword play always did this to you, no matter what was happening, giving up control to someone who you could trust was everything and you trusted Bucky.

Bucky lifted your legs to straddle across him, he kissed the edges of your mouth then down your throat. His vibranium hand slid against your core, cool against the heated flesh of your thighs before pulling aside your panties and pushing two fingers knuckle deep into you. Back arching and a cry escaping your lips Bucky began a hard pace, working you until your slick covered his hand. 

“I think you’re ready princess don’t you?”

“Oh god daddy please,” you whined high in your throat, hips rocking back against him. 

Leaning forward you were surprised when he let you kiss him, pressing your lips against his in a sloppy kiss. Armsircling around his neck; craving intimate touch as he pushed you over the edge. “I’m going to cum,” you breathed against his mouth, barely recognizing your own voice. “Please let me cum, please I can’t do it again, Bucky.”

“Cum for me, Y/N,” he growled before capturing your lips again, thumb brushing against your clit hard. Every joint locked up in your body as that coil finally snapped, crying out voice cracking and back arching. You lost your vision for a brief moment, the world going white but your eyes were wide open. Bucky’s arm tightened around your waist and you were grateful, sure you would float away if he didn’t hold onto you.

He let you down to the bed, a panting sweaty mess after one of the best orgasms in recent memory. He didn’t let you linger on it too long, maneuvering you into position on the bed after pulling your soaking wet panties down your ass and legs. Bucky got you on your knees ass up in the air, his hand pushing your lower back forcing you to hallow it out.

Feeling his cock pressing against your soaking wet pussy as he knelt behind you. “Bucky,” you gasped, face pushed into the bed. Just one move, one thrust and he’d give you exactly what you wanted.

“What was that princess,” he rumbled behind you, rubbing the head of his cock up and down your soaking wet slit. “It looks like you’re ready for my cock. Is that true kitten?”

A deep moan echoed out of your throat, and you pushed up onto your hands fisting them in the sheet below. Glancing behind you, catching his eyes and keening, “Please daddy, I’m ready for your cock.”

Bucky made a choking sound, before holding your hips in a crushing grip, “Alright princess, daddy is going to give you exactly what you want.” Pushing into you with one hard stroke, your walls stretching around him all the way until his thighs touched your own.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, fingers digging into your hips. “Your so tight doll. So fucking wet too.”

Moaning you started rocking your hips back against him, “Fuck me daddy, please I need it.”

Bucky held your hips in a crushing grip and started with jarring strokes. The clap of your flesh against his own loud in your ears as he picked up the pace. Pushing the air from your lungs with each thrust. Gasping as his hand fisted into your hair, pulling your head back making your back arch pretty soon it wasn’t enough. 

Grasping your wrist Bucky lifted you parallel to him, fucking his cock up into you. Vibrainum arm crossed over your chest holding your neck, while the other slid down to your clit. “Is this better, doll? You like it when daddy fucks you like this?”

Nodding, you choked out a moan; his hand gripping your throat low; a long string of curses flowing from your mouth as the fingers from his flesh hand-rubbed and pinched your clit, his cock slamming into you. 

“Fuck you’re just so tight, all that teasing today has me ready to cum,” he growled, hot breath panting in your ear. A long moan escaped you as you leaned back further into him, hips rocking against his thrusts. Hands gripping his meal arm and holding on for dear life. “You want daddy to give you his cum,” he growled into your ear.

A loud moan burst from your chest as your pleasure jacked up a notch, “Yes daddy,” you mewled. “Fucking, fill me.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from him in between the grunting thrusts, “Such an eager little girl. Ready to please her daddy.” The sound of his thighs slapping against your own was loud in your ears. 

Bucky’s fingers rubbing your clit in slow lazy circles, making the coil in your belly tighten faster when he growled again,“You want daddy to give you a baby?”

A chill shot its way through you, making your hips work harder against him on instinct. The very thought thrilling you even as he hummed against your ear. “You know what princess,” Bucky’s voice took that deep timber that you loved when his control began to slip. Always more of a growl than his actual voice. “I’m not even going to give you a choice. Daddy knows you like it more when I decide for you.”

The longest string of curses erupted from your lips as your hands wrapped tighter around his forearm. Bucky panted against the shell of your ear, “Beg for it doll. Daddy knows you want to.”

“Bucky,” you whined, neck tipped exposing the column of your throat to his mouth. “Bucky, please. Please, I need it. I need your cum daddy. Please, I’ll be such a good girl.”

“What do you want, doll?”

“A baby,” you breathed out, gasping with need, feeling the weight of conceding tightening that coil down until it almost snapped. Desperation lacing the tone of your voice you begged, “Please. Please, daddy, fuck a baby into me. I want it, please!”

The edge was right there, head lolling to the side you couldn’t do much more than moan and gasp for air as his cock fucked up into you. The hand around your throat tightened, tears pricking your eyes; his flesh hand-worked your clit faster. “Cum for me, doll. Cum on daddy’s cock.”

His command was all it took and the coil in your belly snapped, tears spilling from your eyes as you screamed out in pleasure. Wet heat clenching around his cock Bucky came with a roar, the deep growl vibrating through your chest; teeth grazing your ear. Flush with heat, the euphoria rushing over your body with every pulse of his cock.

Hand leaving your neck and shifting to your shoulder to lay you down into the sheets, you felt like jelly as he did. Tears staining your face, a sniffle left you as a trickle of despondency swelled in your chest. It was a strange feeling, this sense of longing after a thorough and satisfying fuck.

“Doll?” Bucky questioned looking down at you, his body covered in sweat as he leaned over you, hand brushing against your tear-stained cheek. “Hey hey hey,” he cooed turning you towards him. “What’s wrong, doll?” You could see the worry in his eyes, in the crease of his forehead and the parting of those sinful lips. He’d pushed you too far and he knew it.

“I can’t-” the words caught in your throat. An unexpected wave of sadness crashing into you, tightening in your chest, and crushing the previous euphoria you felt. It was so unexpected that there was no way for you to brace for the onslaught of emotions.

When a trembling sob pulled from your chest Bucky’s arms circled you pulling you as close as he could, lips pressing against your forehead as he held you closer in the dark of the room. Whispering over and over like a mantra, “I know doll. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Y/N.”


End file.
